


Ты уже не мой падаван

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon survived the battle with Darth Maul, and after knighting of Obi-Wan took Anakin as new padawan. But the miracles ended and in harsh reality they parted ways. Forever? Who knows...</p>
<p>Квай-Гон выжил после схватки с Дартом Молом, и после посвящения Оби-Вана в рыцари взял в ученики Энакина. Но на этом чудеса закончились, и в суровой реальности их пути разошлись. Навсегда ли? Кто знает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты уже не мой падаван

Ты уже давно не мой падаван, и наши дороги разошлись, когда ты стал рыцарем. У меня появился новый ученик, неуёмный и любопытный, отнимающий у меня тонну времени и сил. Ты получал массу опасных заданий и носился по всей галактике в поисках неприятностей на своё седалище, которое я когда-то находил очень аппетитным. Но мы виделись всё реже, твои интересы менялись, ты заводил новых друзей. Потом до меня дошли слухи, что у тебя появился другой. Однажды я даже видел вас вместе – вы казались счастливыми. Тот блондин был невысоким, с открытым лицом и ясными глазами. Он восхищённо заглядывал тебе в глаза, ловя каждое слово. Вскоре после этого мы серьёзно поспорили. А ещё через пару месяцев расстались. Я сам велел тебе уходить, поскольку больше не мог так. Не мог быть вторым аэродромом, запасной базой. И не хотел мешать тебе – перед тобой лежала вся жизнь, зачем тебе оставаться со стариком вроде меня? Лишь потому, что когда-то ты любил меня, и теперь долг обязывал тебя продолжать отношения? В каком-то смысле я принял решение за тебя, помог тебе сделать выбор между немолодым учителем и юношей, который почти боготворит тебя. Порой я жалел об этом разрыве, но понимал, что поступил правильно. А ещё понимал, что уже ни с кем и никогда не буду настолько близок и счастлив. Никто и никогда не сможет читать мои невысказанные мысли, и никому я не смогу доверять свои страхи и сомнения, не боясь показаться обычным человеком, а не великим мастером-джедаем. Ни с кем больше я не смогу смеяться так искренне, и наслаждаться простыми вещами. Мне не хотелось больше ни с кем сближаться.  
Но спустя три года ты вдруг вышел на связь. Мы были на планете, где выдалась очень суровая зима, а вспышка на солнце повредила энергосеть. Туда направили с десяток джедаев, в том числе и нас. Миссия близилась к завершению, большинство электростанций было восстановлено, но нас попросили задержаться ещё ненадолго, поскольку скорое таяние снегов грозило сорвать плотины. Ты пригласил меня на какой-то местный праздник, посвящённый богу любви, куда неловко было идти одному. Сам не знаю, почему я согласился. Наверное, мне самому надоел постоянный грязно-белый пейзаж, и хотелось ярких красок. А может, я просто соскучился по тебе, хоть сам этого и не признавал.  
В любом случае, мы явно были рады видеть друг друга. Ты заказал местный напиток, настойку на полусотне разных трав – сказал, что мне наверняка понравится. И мне правда понравилось – напиток был «душевен», как говорится. Когда мы сидели рядом на тесном диванчике для гостей, наблюдая за ритуальными песнями и танцами, твоё бедро прижималось к моему, и это ощущение было настолько знакомым и привычным, тёплым и уютным, что я словно потерялся во времени.  
После окончания праздника ты не захотел воспользоваться снегоходом. Идти было недалеко, дорогу уже расчистили, и в воздухе уже немного пахло близкой весной. Я не возражал, поскольку тоже хотел пройтись рядом с тобой, как в прежние времена. Мы разговаривали о пустяках, обсуждали увиденное на празднике, и на этом бы всё и кончилось, если бы на полдороги не повалил мокрый снег.  
Я шёл с откинутым капюшоном, не замечая, что крупные хлопья снега ложатся на мои волосы. Не замечая до тех пор, пока ты вдруг не потянулся, чтобы стряхнуть их.  
\- Такие шелковистые, - тихо сказал ты, пропуская пряди между пальцами.  
\- И седые, - скептично ответил я.  
\- Вижу, - ты серьёзно посмотрел мне в глаза. - Это интригует.  
Глядя на меня, ты тоже сбросил капюшон. Теперь снег падал и на твои волосы, падал и тут же таял. Нас пронизывал ледяной ветер, но ты не дрожал. Ты смотрел на меня, словно искал что-то в моих глазах, но не находил. Дыхание оседало инеем на усах и бородке, которые ты отрастил за те годы, что мы не были вместе. И я не знаю, что толкнуло меня сделать этот шаг, преодолеть расстояние, что нас разделяло, и поцеловать тебя. Ты подался навстречу, твои губы раскрылись, впуская мой язык, а руки обхватили меня так крепко, что я не мог бы вырваться, даже если бы хотел.Ты застонал, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, давая ощутить своё возбуждение сквозь одежду.  
За эти годы я почти забыл, как целовать тебя. Почти забыл, как тебе нравится мой натиск и желание, которое балансирует на грани нарушения джедайского кодекса. Почти забыл, как жарко ты отзываешься на мои ласки.  
\- Как же я люблю тебя... - хрипло шепчешь ты, прерывая поцелуй.  
\- Пойдём ко мне, - так же хрипло отвечаю я, и ты соглашаешься. Я ещё не утратил былой власти над тобой. Ты идёшь за мной сквозь метель, не замечая ветра и снега. Мы заходим в мой тесный вагончик, где нет почти ничего, кроме столика со стулом и постели на полу. На этой постели мы и занимаемся любовью, неистово и быстро, изголодавшись друг по другу. Глухо охнув, ты наконец содрогаешься в оргазме и обессиленно падаешь рядом. Я глажу тебя по волосам, по плечам, и ты незаметно для себя засыпаешь.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - чуть слышно шепчу я, и в ответ ты улыбаешься во сне.


End file.
